Second Guest's Ally
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Second Guest finds herself a new ally.


Second wasn't even sure how long she'd been in Gregory House, and was starting to believe she'd never get out. Every night another nightmare drove her more and more over the edge. It was getting too dangerous even to step outside.

She needed an ally. She had Nekozombie, but she almost needed someone who could help her fight off all the nightmarish creatures stalking her through the House. There were a few guests she could think of that were passive or even friendly, but none that could fight.

Second sighed, shaking her head. She decided to stop thinking about it for now, not wanting to drive herself crazy over thinking it. She made sure the door was locked and went to her bed. She took off her shoes, something she rarely did in case she needed to run away from something in the middle of the night.

She laid back on the bed, hands trailing down her body towards her waist. Part of her knew that it was probably a bad idea to try to pleasure herself here of all places, but she figured that she'd be able to think better after she was relaxed, and what better way to relax than this?

Second breathed deeply to relax herself, and pulled her clothes off. She started by simply rubbing gently between her legs, then gradually began to finger herself, moaning as her fingers pushed into her pussy. It was difficult to let your guard down and just relax at Gregory House, but Second was determined to get herself off no matter what.

After awhile, she managed to tune out from her worries and start simply enjoying herself, even if it was herself supplying the pleasure. She kept at it for nearly ten minutes, gritting her teeth to make sure none of the guests would hear her. That wouldn't end well, especially if it was Gregory himself.

Second tensed up as she felt herself get close, fingers pumping fast as she approached the edge...and then the door exploded.

Second jumped in surprise, building climax lost as she covered herself with the blanket. The Cactus Gunman entered the room, gun drawn. Second didn't try running; she never knew if Cactus Gunman was a good or bad shot, but he was always deadly with a gun.

"No more games," Cactus Gunman said, "it's time for you to accept my love senorita!"

Second tried to think fast, but was trapped. Cactus Gunman was blocking the door, and she couldn't try the window, as she wouldn't last two seconds stark naked out in the open.

She couldn't try to overpower Cactus Gunman, he'd gun her down before she even got close. No matter how she looked at it, Second couldn't think of a way out of this without getting shot...and then she got an idea. A weird idea. A really wweird idea that actually made sense when she thought it.

Second took a deep breath to steel herself, and smiled warmly at Cactus Gunman. Cactus Gunman smiled back her, moving closer. Second pulled off the blanket, revealing her body. Cactus Gunman's eyes widened, and he averted his eyes.

"Senorita, s-so forward!" Cactus Gunman said, green face turning red. Second put her hand under Cactus Gunman's chin, finding that his thorns weren't nearly as sharp as they appeared, and lifted his gaze to look at her. She smiled, hoping she'd managed to look seductive.

"But...if you truly wish it...I have no right to deny you." Cactus Gunman said with a grin. Second nodded, still grinning as she spread her legs, praying that the thorns were unsharpened everywhere else.

Cactus Gunman trailed his hands along Second's exposed skin, actually making her shudder at the feel of the prickly thorns gliding across her. Cactus Gunman moved his hands to Second's chest. Second moaned, a pleasurable tingling being sent through her as Cactus Gunman groped her.

Cactus Gunman began removing his clothes, revealing that he was indeed prickled all along his body. Cactus Gunman positioned himself between her legs, lining up his already extremely solid member to Second's pussy. Second was a bit surprised at the sight of Cactus Gunman's eight inches, finding herself getting eager.

Cactus Gunman pushed in slowly, the thorns dull enough that not only did they not hurt, they fwlt amazing as they pushed into Second, who was moaning softly almost immediately.

Cactus Gunman gripped Second's hips for leverage, causing the thorns on his hands to pierce her skin, but not draw blood. Second gasped, loving the feeling and bucking her hips; pushing the Gunman's cock deeper into her, doing the same to his thorny hands.

Cactus Gunman groaned in pleasure, gripping her tighter as he began thrusting into her faster. Second panted as the dull thorns on Cactus Gunman's member scraped at her insides, quickly overwhelming her with pleasure.

Second came immediately when Cactus Gunman began sucking on her breasts, crying out in pleasure and tightening around him as her climax hit. Her legs locked around his waist, the thorns poking her sharply, Second loving it.

Cactus Gunman grunted, thrusting in fast for a few more moments before cumming as well, filling Second with hot seed. Second gasped out at the blissful sensation.

Second slumped for a moment, panting, then pulled Cactus Gunman with her legs, wanting more. Cactus Gunman was more than happy to oblige, sliding back into Second. The two continued all night, anyone who dared trying to peek through the hole Cactus Gunman had left in the door getting shot down.

Second woke next to Cactus Gunman, finding that she was rather glad for it. Over the next few nights, Cactus Gunman proved to be very good at protecting Second, even from Gregory. Sometimes Second even spent the night in Cactus Gunman's room, not minding Cactus Girl watching them through a peep hole.

For the first time since arrival, Second was safe and happy at Gregory, all thanks to her new alley.

* * *

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and iI'll see you all next time.**


End file.
